Sunset Rising
by MidnightxRose
Summary: Twilight Café, one of the best café places in Twilight Town. Axel, a proud, hard-working college freshman loves his job there. But a new worker comes in and he's clumsy as ever. Unfortunately, it's Axel's job to keep an eye on him. Not to mention, a certain teenage girl is always coming in at sunset as a regular customer. When these three individuals meet, will a frienship arise?
1. Hello

_**A/N: Hey guys! :) Tis me again with, you bet, another challenge of mine! (I swear I'm crazy for doing multiple of these... I can't even manage to update even the rest, much less this one Dx) But! Because I have a passionate thing for writing and creativity, I will keep on doing this, and because I enjoy doing it as well :) Anyways, so this is in response to my own challenge! I had a certain trio in mind, and definitely wanted to write up something good. So, the trio I chose (to stop the suspense) is Roxas, Xion and Axel, in an AU kind of setting. For those of you wanting to take on my challenge, you can always refer back to this story if you'd like to give you an idea or, if anyone wants to try out my challenge. Either is fine with me :) Just have to make a shoutout to Hawkrider for doing my challenge and finishing it. Congrats, it was really good! Well, I'mma stop blabbing and go on with my new story! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! This goes for all the chapters after this one.**_

_**~...Sunset*Rising...~**_

_***Hello***_

"Yo! Welcome to Twilight Café! What can I get ya?" in the small café shop in Twilight Town, an eccentric spiky red-head was happily serving the many customers that were coming in today. Twilight Café is a very popular place of small snacks and beverages; practically _everyone _in town went there to get their coffee or snack needs. The shop opened at sunset, just in time for those just getting out of school or getting off work. Everyone was always so eager to get in.

"Axel," the manager walked up to the red-head, who now turned to him.

"Hey Sai'x! Sure are a lot of customers today." he grinned.

"As I can see... Anyway, I've hired someone new today." Sai'x spoke in a monotonous sort of tone.

"A new worker, huh?" Axel blinked, looking around. "So, where is he?" but as soon as Axel asked that, a young boy, who was no more than sixteen or so, came up.

"I'm he- Ahhh!" but as soon as his foot came in contact with the floor, it slipped and he wrecklessly fell on the floor in front of Axel and Sai'x. The red-head was currently trying to refrain himself from bursting out in laughter. The clumsy blonde looked up at the older boys, an embarrassed look on his face.

"Um... hello." he couldn't believe he made a fool of himself on his first day on the job.

"I'm leaving him to you, Axel." Sai'x was making his way back to his office in the back, leaving Axel in disbelief.

"_What_?! I'm here to _work_, not babysit!" he argued, but the blue-haired manager paid no heed to his complaint.

"I'm _your _boss. Do as I say." and he slammed the door of his office. Axel sighed and looked down at the helpless teen still splayed on the floor.

"Alright newbie, get up." he offered his hand to help, which he took and Axel hoisted him up off the floor.

"Ah, thank you! And nice to meet you!" the blonde bowed and greeted firmly. This amused the red-head, in which he let out a small chuckle.

"Don't sweat it. And a simple hello is fine." he ruffled his hair a little. "So, what do people call you blondie?"

"I'm Roxas." the young worker straightened up, looking at the red-head.

"Axel. Get it memorized, especially if we're gonna be working together." the new worker nodded in understanding.

"Umm... hello." a customer had come up, turning the boys' attention to her now.

"Ah, here's your first customer Roxas. Ask her what she'd like and don't forget-"

"What would you like?" the blonde asked with a smile, but Axel whacked him in the head. "Ow!"

"_Dumbass._ Always say hello to the customer first. And a 'Welcome to Twilight Café' would help too." the older one of the two advised, shaking his head. Roxas rubbed the back of his head, turning back to the customer, who was slightly confused.

"Uh, sorry. Hello, and welcome to Twilight Café. What can I get you today?" he asked, heeding to Axel's advice. The young black haired girl giggled.

"It's fine. One regular coffee, please." and she handed him the right amount of munny, Roxas thanking her.

"Your order will be right with ya in a few minutes. Roxas, follow me." but when Roxas made a turn, he slipped and fell again. "You're hopeless kid..." Axel sighed, helping him back up. The blackette who was waiting on her coffee, couldn't help but let out a small laugh, finding the two very amusing.

And it all started with a hello...

* * *

_**Word Count: 597**_

_**A/N: And there you have it! The first chapter, Hello, done! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and hopefully I will be able to update a lot more as well... hopefully... ;_; please excuse any inconveniences that involve school or work that get in the way of me updating... But! I hope you all enjoyed and thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think so far :D I would very much appreciate it. See ya laters~**_


	2. Conversation

_**A/N: Guh... I can't believe I haven't updated anything at all yet again... ;_; Well, I won't do a strange, elongated freak-out this time though xD But, I do deeply apologize *sweats and bows* buuuuuut, here is the second chapter of Sunset Rising, a response to my own Friendship Challenge :) Thank you to Hawkrider who has reviewed and anyone else who has favorited/put this story on their alerts! Very much appreciated! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter~ **_

_***Conversation***_

"One regular coffee for..."

"Xion." the girl smiled as Axel handed her the coffee she ordered, which seemed to be steaming hot... "Umm, thank you." the girl could barely keep it in her hands, for it burned her right when she had taken it.

"Sorry, kinda put a little too much flame on that one." he smiled apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's alright." she quickly put it down on the counter, waiting for it to cool off. "Ya know, I've never really been here until now. This is my first time visiting." the young girl mentioned with a smile but this shocked both Axel and Roxas.

"_What_?!" Xion blinked in surprise at them.

"Twilight Café is pretty popular. You'd have to be living under a rock or something to not know about this place." the blackette _tried _not to take offense to Roxas's comment.

"_Nice choice of words there, kid._" Axel sighed, then looked back at Xion. "You must not go out much, do you?" like his words had been any better...

"Well, I go to an all girl's school and my parents want me set on studying instead of going out places. This is the only time I can go out, but only for a little while." she explained. The two boys nodded in understanding.

"Ohh... I see."

"That's why you don't look familiar to me!" Roxas blurted out randomly, receiving odd stares from his coworker and their customer. "I kept wondering if you went to my school or not, but you just answered my unasked question." he smiled, though they continued to stare at him like he was crazy...

Suddenly, Xion's phone began beeping loudly and she pulled it out to check the time. Seeing it was almost 6, she gasped. "Ah, oh no, I"d better go. Thanks so much for the coffee," she quickly grabbed her cup and scurried to the door, looking at them and waving before leaving. "It was nice meeting you!" she called before leaving and the two boys smiled and waved back, but Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Well, that was nice. Having a friendly conversation with one of our customers." he smiled happily as Axel was back to taking orders from a line of customers. The red-head couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Conversation is all part of the job, Roxas."

* * *

_**Word Count: 393**_

_**A/N: And finished! I like how I did that chapter :3 It was nice~ Even nicer, they got to have a little conversation! Even if it was a bit... out of the ordinary but these three usually are anyways xD haha Tis why I loves this trio. Anywayyyy, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave a review and tell me what you think :) See ya again some time soon! (maybe) Byeeee~ :) **_


End file.
